Life After Glee
by starkid writer
Summary: It has been five years since everyone graduated from McKinley. There is going to be a big holiday party reunion. Even though they are all older, there is still the same chaos, rivalry and fights as there was in high school. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a letter that santana wrote brittany. it takes place a few years in the future. the story won't be all letters, but there will probably be one more which is brittany's reply. sorry this is so short**

**Disclaimer: i do not own glee**

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

How is life in New York? Are people treating you right? Have you become a professional dancer yet? If you haven't, I'm sure you will be soon.

I know I haven't written to you in a while, but I'm going to be stopping by for the holidays. I was hoping I could stay with you. I miss you so much, Brit. Ohio is so boring without you.

I still love you. I hope you love me, too. Please write back soon.

Hugs and Kisses,

Santana


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is brittany's reply. i think this is the last letter. i promise the next chapters will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own glee**

* * *

><p>Dear Santana,<p>

I can't wait for you to come! I've missed you so much! You can totally stay with me. I still love you, but I have a boyfriend right now. I think I am almost a famous dancer. I hope you are proud of me.

I live near Kurt and Blaine. Also Rachel and Finn. I think they're all going to get married soon. I think Kurt and Blaine are going to make dolphin babies. Four people weddings are so much cooler than two people ones. If I didn't have a boyfriend right now, we could make it a six people wedding. We are all having a holiday party. You should come.

Everyone from New Directions is coming to the party. That's why I'm bringing you. I think you would have come anyway.

Rainbows and unicorns,

Brittany


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so i tried to write from santana's pov, but i don't think i got it right. hopefully this isn't too bad.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own glee**

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA'S POV<strong>

The plane ride to New York had definitely not been what I expected. Since it was my first time on a plane, I thought it would be cool or exciting or something like that. It was way worse.

There were about twenty babies on board, and they would never shut up. As soon as one finally stopped screaming its head off, another would start. Then there was this guy next to me who was snoring so loudly, it almost drowned out the babies. I don't know how he could even sleep in the first place. Finally, there was this annoying little brat sitting behind me who kept kicking my seat. When I turned around to tell her to cut it out, she stuck out her tongue and spit in my face! It took everything I had not to go all Lima Heights on her. I don't have much self-restraint, but at least the flight attendants were there to pull me off of her.

I was the first one off the plane. The mother of the brat kept giving me these murder looks that were super scary. And that's coming from someone who grew up next to some of Ohio's most wanted criminals.

* * *

><p>I scan the crowd eagerly looking for Brittany's face. People push past me and bump into me, but they're gone before I get the chance to push back.<p>

A flash of blonde hair and an energetically waving hand tells me that Brittany has seen me. I run over and give her a hug. When I pull back, I can see that she looks the same as she did five yeas ago. I mean exactly the same. She has her hair slicked back into a high ponytail and she's wearing our old red and white cheerios uniform. Her hair seems to have grown a couple of inches, but other than that, there is no difference.

"Brit, why are you wearing that?" I ask.

"So you can recognize me," she responds.

"I will always be able to recognize you. Don't worry." I give her another hug that is interrupted by a cough. I look up to see a man in jeans, a leather jacket, and a Mohawk.

"Puck!" I run over to give him a hug. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you until the party. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm here to drive you home," he says.

"What are you talking about?"

"Brittany wanted me to drive you two back to the apartment so you guys can talk," he explained. "Brit's not very good at multitasking."

"Driving and talking at the same time is hard," Brittany interjects.

That's when the harsh reality sinks in. Why hadn't I noticed it before? Puck's arm around Brittany's waist, the way they're gazing at each other, the apartment that they live in together. Puck is Brittany's boyfriend.

It makes sense, too. They both went out with/ made out with/ had sex with a ton of people back in high school. If they got together, they would always have a steady person to do that stuff with and the other wouldn't care if they did it with other people, too. Also, it seems like the only people they hadn't gotten with at McKinley were each other.

I mentally kicked myself for not realizing this earlier.

* * *

><p>As soon as Brit and I were seated in the back of a beat up convertible, she started firing questions at me. Was I still in school? No. Did I have my own apartment? Yes. Did I have a girlfriend? No. What plays had I been in? None. Did I want to move to New York? Totally. Did I miss her much? Of course.<p>

Brittany hadn't been having much luck with her dance career. She'd had numerous callbacks, but she never got an actual job on stage and stuff like that. Now, she was working as an assistant dance instructor at some little dance school in Brooklyn. Puck was a cashier at Target, but he played his guitar in the subway when they were short on cash.

It turns out Brittany and Puck got together shortly after they left Ohio.

I didn't really listen to much of what they were saying. I was thinking of how everyone left me in Lima. They all moved to New York to be actors or singers or whatever they were good at. I know I'm a good singer, and I could have gone far in New York, but no one included me in their travel plans so I ended up staying in Ohio. Even Mr. Schuester ran away with that OCD redhead chick.

* * *

><p>After spending an hour in the car, we finally arrived at the apartment. It's small and disorganized. There are dirty dishes in the sink, dirty clothes in piles on the floor, and the place could really benefit from a cleaning person. But it represented the people who lived in it. There were posters of heavy metal rock bands next to drawings of dolphins or pictures with Kurt's head photoshopped onto a unicorn. There were marker drawings on the actual wall, which both Brittany and Puck seemed to have worked on. There would be a drawing of a headless unicorn, with it's head next to it and worms coming out of the eyes. Puck's drawings were pretty good, but they were of quite disturbing things.<p>

"You like it?" Brittany asks.

"It's beautiful, Brit." She smiles widely.

* * *

><p>"So when's this party?" I ask while we are getting ready for bed. The apartment only has one bed, so Brittany talked Puck into sleeping on the couch, which means that Brit and I will be sleeping in the same bed.<p>

Tomorrow," she replies.

"Wow." I wasn't really ready to see everyone I went to high school with again. Would they be different? What would they think of me? I know I make it seem like I don't care what people think, but I actually do. "I didn't bring any presents!" I say quickly, trying to make up for the long silence I created.

"It's okay," Brittany says. "No one's bringing presents. Oh, by the way, it's at Kurt and Blaine's house." She jumps into bed and pats the empty space next to her. I climb in, and within minutes, Brittany's asleep.

I try to sleep, but have a little trouble getting comfortable. I keep moving around, trying to find the perfect position. I end up on my side, facing Brittany. A piece of her hair had fallen in her face, so I tuck it away.

I move a little closer to her and breathe in her scent. I slip my hand under the covers and take hold of her hand, feeling Brittany's soft, smooth skin under my own. I finally found the right position.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i dont really know where this plot is going, so please send your suggestions**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry if you thought this was another chapter. I just wasn't inspired anymore. If any of you would like to continue or anything, I guess you could PM me and I'd give you the rights. If not, I think I'll just delete it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
